


Dib and Alien’s crazy adventures

by SinMama



Series: Irken and Earthling’s crazy adventures [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Babies, Betrayal, Blood, Death, DuerDuer, Eggs, F/M, Gore, Irken, Lemon, Nesting, Nests, Pregnancy, Secret Base, Secrets, Smut, Space craft, Stars, Tidral, War, bases, error, heat - Freeform, life - Freeform, moon-cycle, plottwists, porn with a plot, space, space ship, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: Porn with a plotHe was crazy about extraterrestrial life, he hounded Zim each and every day of Skool and on weekdays he pursued to save humanity.But oh a new student, a girl arrives at the skool, she seems odd but looks normal.Oh how wrong he is, within his teen years at Hi Skool he instead loses his humanity and now realizes a much more deeper meaning to his need to reveal aliens.Instead of saving earth his now addicted to the kink of having sex with an exotic alien... which is you.





	1. •Painfully Observant•

I have a job- a mission, Earth, I have to as said observe the native species of this planet my direct order is to watch and learn whether these humans should be spared by the swarm.

I know my mission is high priority as it’ll decide the fate of this race and whether we will take this planet for ourselves.

But I could not stop my innards from burning up, my eyes wandering lower and lower meeting at the sight of a clothed groin. Specifically the groin of the human called by, Dib.

It was reaching the moon’s turn cycle the near high point of the mating cycle that every Tidral goes through in their life, our female bodies desiring the most fertile specimen of our males. Unfortunately I am alone on this planet as a species of mine and Dib the human that sat next to me every day from my first arrival when he was small till he was a tall growing human, his body began excreting a very certain intoxicating scent of attractive hormones that stood out from the rest. 

I shivered and and took the mask makeshift as a human’s inhaler and took a deep breath of the water vapor. I shouldn’t forget to take my regular doses of water otherwise I won’t be able to breath, I should have my TIK checked and have a warning systems added and have it check my vitals for when I need to apply the water vapor to moisturize my skin. 

 

I went back to watching the human Dib, antenna’s oh so dearly wanting to to rub against, I almost chittered my inner labrum as he rubbed his thighs together, a shiver ran down my spine and through my abdomen- by planet Yula I wanted to have my nymphs with him. 

I was shaken from my heavy instinctual need by the loud bell, before the teacher dismissed everyone had already rushed out the door or idiotically jumped through the window, I stood up watching as Dib walked past, my eyes wandered lower once more watching closely, I couldn’t control myself as I reached behind me grabbing a tracker from my TIK and tossing it at Dib, it latched onto his back he glanced over his shoulder in confusion then quickly looked forward again walking faster.

I heaved a breathy sigh rubbing my arms as I walked out of the classroom, my glasses adjusting to protect my eyes from the harsh rays of light once I reach the door to outside.

I’ve learned a lot while having my stay here, such as the other lesser lifeform in the room, a Irken as he called himself. Zim.

A harsh tap on the shoulder was a sure sign of the haughty extraterrestrial, “Tidral, you lesser being lifeform!” 

I bared my teeth at him on instinct but held back, I stared at him with eyes narrowed, “What is it Irken, don’t waste my time, I have things to observe and report back to the Infestation Armada.” 

Zim bared his teeth at me a quiet dominant hiss escaping him, “You reek of pheromones Tidral. I Zim want you to stop immediately! It is distracting!” 

I felt the slight flush and hissed, “It is my moon cycle Irken, I can not control my nature of breeding cycles.” I felt an urge to bite his antennas as a representation of my anger, but withheld, as an observer I wasn’t here to fight and had no need to have a quarrel with a Irken Invader. 

Zim continued to bicker but my eyes wandered behind him as soon as I smelt it, my antennas rose from under the wig the hologram fizzling, I stared at Dib as he climbed into the bus halfway up the step.

That was when he look at me, he stared longer than necessary, eyebrows furrowed in a expression of confusion. 

Quickly my antennas dropped and the hologram quieted I stared back at Zim, “-and that is why you must leave Tidra-“ he was interrupted as a female human came up behind him patting his shoulder and distracting him.

I looked back up but the bus was already gone along with Dib.

 

 

 

My labrum chattered and inner bone clicked against each other, I crawled along the wall towards the lower deck and next level, the incubation room.

Already I’ve woven the fleshy pulsating nests in the room up in the corners, the floor, the walls and one on the room dripping moisture from the humidity and water vapor in the air of the base.

The eggs in my abdomen sac were ready to be fertilized by the chosen healthy fertile male; which I had a tracker on.

I was ready, I couldn’t hold back my necessities, while other Tidral observers had their male soldier with them I went alone and right now in my loneliness I desired the male human, Dib.

I stared at the nests for a longing moment before deciding that I was ready to check exactly where Dib lived. 

I crawled along the cold metal surface of the large observatory room and dropped from the ceiling onto the dangling seat, immediately inputting the code of the tracker, I stared up at the larger screen, the mapping system creating a simplistic three dimensional view of the world above, a dotted line pointed the way showing a full report of where he had been, apparently so he paid Zim a visit, went to some off location and then hopefully his home- it was the time that humans entered their sleeping cycle and where Tidral were most active.

I perked up and leaped off the seat onto the wall lading with a heavy metallic thump and climbed up the wall to the exit, it’s time to visit the human I yearn for.

 

Walking down the street in the darkened sky and bare light from the moon was satisfying as no disguise was needed, my dark purple skin blended well and my speed was a quick scurry enough to get me to the location I wanted, Dib’s home.

I stared down the tall ominous building, the tracker said he was in the right side of the building, all I had to do was climb up the side into his room, I shifted around placing the tracker co-ordinates finder onto the back of my TIK and walked onto the green grass to the side of the building, my antennas raised up twitching, I could already smell the scent of him.

I whispered his name under my breath and jumped onto the wall scaling up along the side approaching a open window, I grabbed the edge of the window sill- three fingers clenching tightly as I lifted myself up staring into the room.

The room was pitch black save for the light coming from his alarm clock, numbers in red reading 12:34 A.M, the room was indeed dark but my Tidral eyes could see it, him. 

It was a light tint of a heavy blue I could see everything in the room in the dark a sort of night vision, I crawled inside closing the window slightly, I tensed as I took a step in, the floorboards creaked under the newly added weight- I quickly glanced up at Dib to see him on his side facing the wall, his chest slowly rising and lowering.

I chirred louder than the crickets that resided outside, taking a step towards his sleeping form, I looked over him with wonder and lust, my corias was slick and slack prepared for the penetration of the male.

I took a slow step onto the bed, it creaked quietly to the added weight, I cooed laying a hand on his side, my antennas raised up.

My breaths shallowed as I got a leg over to his other side, I was right on top of him, I hesitantly brought a hand to his face and pressed my palm against his cheek, it was soft almost delicate as a newborn nymph, my eyes trailed to the hair on his chin, the stubble as humans call it. I rubbed my thumb over his stubble slowly mesmerized.

Suddenly Dib’s expression scrunched up and he shook his head, his eyes opened, I froze.

Dib just laid there beneath me, he squinted, yes! He does not have his glasses a requirement in order to perceive objects from afar, “Gaz?” 

I leaned back lifting away slowly not answering him, my antenna twitched and his eyes widened, “Zim!” 

Irkens have antennas to. 

Suddenly I felt the full brunt force of being shoved, I shrieked and hissed as I fell onto the hardwood ground with a heavy thud, I struggled quickly maneuvering back upright, my antennas perked high and I emitted a low chitter with my labrum.

Dib was standing in a defensive position swinging on his glasses, he seemed to tense, “Your not Zim!” 

I lowered slightly showing my submission, “No I am not.” 

He still held his defensive position but his guard lowered just an inch, “What are you.” 

I shivered his tone sounded so authoritative, “Tidral, observer, world Keers under order of General Tau.” I gave all information in a instant.

Dib dropped his guard looking dumbfounded, “That was easier than I thought-“ his composure return and he cleared his throat, “-what are you observing- is it me?” Well with how this was all going it was certainly him I was observing.

“No.” I shuffled a bit in the dark standing straighter, “I was sent far from our galaxy to observe humanity.. though.” I paused I could feel my slickness form beneath my pearl white tunic more slick than my cold slimy purple skin, I looked down antennas twitching, “I have been observing you more often, Dib, more than I’d like to admit.” 

Dib held an unknown expression, his peachy skin on his cheeks turned a red colour, I tilted my head this is something I haven’t seen before, “What is going on with your skin Dib?”

Dib rubbed his cheeks glancing to the side , “Umm.” He stayed quiet momentarily before speaking again, “Are you- do- are you disguised in my school, watching me?” 

I nodded slowly, “Yes I am.” 

Dib looked questioningly he seemed to have one question that bothered him, “Is your name.. (Y/n)?” 

Odd question, “Yes my name true name is (Y/n) indeed. We’re you expecting something more complicated Dib?” 

I looked him in the eyes as he stared back at my complete blue bug eyes.

“Your (Y/n)?” His voice turned at a high pitch, his nose, cheeks and ears turned a dark red.

I chattered perking up, antennas twitching, “Are you compassionate for me Dib?” 

Dib looked at me with wide eyes, “N-No! Uh yes? Uh..” he paused, “Yes?” 

I shivered my body shook, the stain was prominent on the front of my tunic, “Then I guess both of our feelings are mutual.” 

I took a step out of the shadows and into the moonlight being casted into the room through the circular window.

Dib stared at me in wonder, “You.. have feelings for me?”

I nodded and chirred, “Yes I have a compassion towards you Dib and I wish to have nymphs with you. My corias is slick and prepared for your penetration.” I lifted grabbed the front of my soft pearl white tunic lifting it up to show him my slick pulsing corias.

When I looked up at Dib his face was a deep red, his eyes were wide, his pupils dilated and he had a bit of saliva ruining down his lip. I looked lower and the groin of his royal blue boxers I gasped and shivered it was taut, I bounced a little on my feet in excitement, “I can see you have prepared yourself ahead of time Dib, your penetrative genital is erect.” 

I chirred quickly bounding up forward close and against him, lifting my hands and lightly groping the shaft of his erect genital through his silken underwear he gasped and wrapped his hands around mine pulling them away, I frowned and looked up at him, “Do you not want to copulate with me?” 

Dib was biting his lip his glasses fogged up, his cheeks and nose as red as a tomato. His hesitation may be him questioning his morals, I know he hunts to reveal Zim an Irken a alien, but I do hope he cares to make an exception.

“Dib, I do know you may be questioning your morals but within this mere moments I am at the peak of my moon-cycle or heat as humans call it. I have chosen you Dib, your fertility is high and I wish to copulate with you and you alone, it is best you do not waste ti-“ I let out a shrilled noise as he lifted me up by the wrists and carelessly threw me onto his bed.

I fell onto his bed in a heap frightened by the sudden action I looked up at him only to see him- I panted- he was unbuttoning his boxers and once he had done so his thick genital was released a white fluid dotted the head which dribbled down under the shaft. I shivered and my labrum chittered, my legs trembled. With no words I got onto my back and lifted my tunic, spreading my legs wide open giving him full access to my slick genital.

Dib showed still slight hesitation as he got onto the bed, the springs creaking at the added weight, he lifted his leg over the soft woody brown underbelly of my large reproductive abdomen (like a cockroaches almost.) he seemed hesitant to sit on it, “It’s okay, it’s much more stronger than you think, you will not squish it Dib.” He seated himself on it but I knew he was trying to keep his weight off it.

 

I gasped, his hand wandered around my abdomen before reaching my slick corias he stuck his thumb inside and I squealed, he looked up at me with a raised brow pulling his thumb out, I watched him eagerly as he wrapped his slender fingers around his erection, my leg twitched in anticipation.

He leaned forward and I whimpered as the head was pressed against the slick hole of my corias and was pushed in, I squealed closing my eyes, though a hand was placed on my mouth and I looked at him confused as to why he didn’t want to hear my squeals of pleasure.

Though my thoughts were silenced as Dib began to push in the shaft I wiggled in place chest heaving quickly in short breaths at the feeling of penetration I never thought I’d ever get to mate with someone but here I was with a fertile male penetrating me and going to impregnate me.

He pulled his hand away and immediately I went to squeal but his hand came back shortly, “Don’t make such a loud noise (Y/n).” He hissed out looking at me accusingly I flinched and shrunk back. 

He pulled his hand away again moving it to grip my hip, “I’m sorry my Dib, I only wish to squeal for you in the highlights of this moment.” He glanced up at me and I gasped as he thrusted in deep.

“Moan my name but don’t squeal okay? Don’t want to get caught by Gaz.” He whispered pressing his erection in entirely I did as he asked and I moaned, my back raising up and I spread my legs wider for him as he laid against me, his head nuzzled between my neck and shoulder.

“D-Dib.” I moaned closing my eyes and biting my lip, my antennas twitched and trembled as he started moving his hips back and forth, my corias clenching tightly pulling my hips with his as he pulled back and then thrusted back in.

I whimpered as his hand moved up and under my tunic lifting higher, he seemed to momentarily pause as his hand made it to my chest, squeezing one of my breasts, “You have four breasts?” 

I nodded as he kissed my neck with a quick peck, “Yes- we Tidral produce many offspring I must be able to feed multiple nymphs.” My voice pitched in the end as he thrusted deeper. The springs of the bed creaked and the bed stand itself creaked as it rocked back and forth in time with his thrusts.

I hissed as he gave a hard thrust, the tip bumped into my cervix that was connected to my abdominal reproductive sac, “O-Oh Dib- there right there hit there again.” My hands immediately wrapped around over his shoulders and again he thrusted hard, the bulbous head bumping my cervix- again he thrusted hard- and again and again and again.

My eyes watered at the intensity of the feeling, “D-Dib Dib Dib please please oh please!” I gasped and whined wiggling beneath his lean build.

“C-Come on (Y/n) you like that you dirty little alien? Wanting a human instead of your own- kind.” His voice pitched in tone as he punctuated it with a rough thrust I almost let out a loud squeal.

“D-Dib!” 

“Yeah you like that don’t you.” 

I whined and moaned, I felt my mating clasps (looks like a crab leg) raise up and immediately come down digging into his back.

“Fuck!” He swore flinching and trying to sit up but didn’t as the mating clasps dug into his back more, “What the hell (Y/n)?” He glared at me with a sort of betrayed look.

I whimpered and he seemed to soften his gaze, “My mating clasps are only there to encourage ejaculation D-Dib.”

He sigh looking to the side giving a hard roll of the hips making his cock bump the cervix drawing a whimper from me.

“Okay fine, what other surprises do you have.” He looked at me with enquiry as he started to thrust more.

This only made it difficult to think as I pressed my hands against his chest, “ M-My corias w-will clamp down on your erection during climax.”

he rose a brow, “you mean your vagina?”

I nodded, “Y-Yesss.” I hissed out, tongue unfurling from my mouth, I moaned and suddenly felt softness against my lips, Dib’s lips were against mine his eyes closed shut and I closed mine to.

I wrapped my segmented tongue around his much more smoother shorter tongue and he panted groaning in this odd human passion, his stubble tickling my chin. His thrusts increased in speed and my chest heaved, my labrum chirred.

His thrusts became short and quick and oh gosh by Loria I couldn’t hold it in any longer!

Dib pulled back from the kiss a bridge of saliva connecting our panting mouths before snapping, “D-Dib!” I squealed as I climaxed, my corias- vagina clenched shut and tight gripping his erection tightly at the base as he thrusted in deep.

“O-Oh shit (Y/n)!” He groaned loudly and I whimpered and moaned I could feel thick ropes joins ropes fill inside of me.

My body and antenna went lax I laid panting and Dib pulled back, he tried to pull his erection out with a grunt but, “Another thing Dib.. Dib my corias has a fluid that’ll become sticky and solid for a while, you will not be able to remove your erection for a while.” I panted staring at him with a glazed look.

He groaned and fell flat on top of me making me squeak from sudden weight.

The Dib managed to please my first moon-cycle, but this wouldn’t be the only day, “My moon-cycle lasts a week Dib.” 

He looked at me quickly with a flabbergasted expression, “What!”


	2. •Eggcellent•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Tidrals biology and (Y/n)’s past.
> 
> We also meet an ally to the Tidral who shows some fierce attitude.

As I have observed Dib the next day, I’ve come to notice he was observing me closely as I was observing him more so of during the lunch break he sat with me taking my hand in his examining it closely as I ate a sweet with the plastic on, “Doesn’t that hurt you?” 

I glanced momentarily, “What hurt me?” 

He gestured to the sweets and chocolate bar and the food the cafeteria offered, “No these do not harm me at all, they are all quite nutritious for my dietary. Imagine me as one of your earth insects the common Cockroach. I can eat anything.” He let out a quite ‘huh’ and continued to examine my hand.

“If you really want to know, our hologram projections are extremely realistic and stimulate something that which is not there, there.” I explained to him in the easiest form of way before biting into the chocolate bar. 

Dib glanced at my face, “That’s pretty top tech compared to Zim’s disguise.” He glance over to Zim who was bickering with a female human, I could only cringe.

“Irkens and Tidrals are not exact, our species do not clone we mate during moon-cycles. And our styles of invasions are different whereas Irkens Invade immediately we take our time to observe a species to see whether they are worth being left alone or perfect to take over.” Dib glanced back up at me warily.

“Are you here to observe humanity?” He gave me a wary look of suspicion and I nodded.

“Yes my mission is to observe the Earth and it’s specimens, fear not Dib you are giving me...” my eyes wandered lower to his groin which I immediately rested my other hand on, “Very intriguing information.” 

Dib slapped my hand away swiftly his cheeks and nose red and eyes wide, “D-Don’t touch me when we’re out in the open!” He whispered harshly while gripping my wrist I lowered myself submissively.

“My apologies Dib, my species are very open about tendencies and courtship of interests.” I glanced away to the side as he released my wrist huffing and rubbing his cheeks.

“What else are you going to do me (Y/n).” He groaned and I perked up excitedly. 

“I can teach you all about my race’s history and courtship Dib human and you could show me all about your human societies history and courtship!” I patted the table with excitement inside as Dib sighed.

“I don’t really have a choice do I.” He looked at me a while before glancing at his sister, “Hey Gaz I’m not going to be home for- Gaz?” I leaned forward trying to look at Gaz.

Gaz seemed to be in a day dream staring at something other than her entertainment system this drew my attention as usually she’s playing with the system rather than anything else. I quickly glanced around the lunchroom to Gaz’s general direction of sight, I paused on a male in black wear on his own sitting in a uncomfortable position and tapping the table impatiently. My labrum trilled and I tilted my head narrowing my eyes training on him, the sense of aggression in the air that aura felt familiar, I could feel my antenna trembling beneath the hologram. 

That’s it.

I turned to Dib quickly tapping his shoulder sharply trying to get his attention from his sister Gaz, “Dib Dib Dib Dib Dib Dib Human, Dib Human, Dib Dib Dib.” I leaned forward onto the table staring directly at Gaz patting the table in front of her while Dib glared at me saying something but I wasn’t listening, “Gaz do you wish to approach that male, I know what who it is.” 

Gaz immediately sat upright sliding off he bench easily gripping Dib’s wrists tightly making him hiss out in pain, “Gaz!” 

I motioned her to follow as I quickly scuttled over to the male who noticed my approach and held a glare of annoyance.

“You.” I pointed at him seating myself on the opposite end. He glared and me harshly but I did not flinch.

I glanced around before moving to show my shoulder, the hologram fizzling away from my shoulder revealing my purple skin and the imprinted black marking of the Observer on my slimy skin, the male leaned over the table staring at the marking with wide eyes as Gaz sat next to me forcing Dib to sit next to the male alien.

He stared at me with the deep blue eyes putting his hand into a pocket and pulling out the recognized symbol of an Error Specialized Captain. 

All the while Dib was looking confused at the both of us, “Okay what the hell is going on here?” He looked absolutely incredulous at what we were doing.

“Dib Human dearest Bond, this is a Specialized Captain Error. We have an alliance amongst our species.” Dib visibly tensed at that and Gaz sat straight her eyes wide for once.

“Your an alien?” Dib glanced at Gaz in disbelief that she didn’t notice it and call him out for it.

The Error before me nodded but with a snarl towards Dib, “Yes and if you do not keep silent of our existence human there’ll be nothing left of you-“ 

I hissed baring my teeth, “Finish that sentence Error (Y/n) and I will make sure of it there’ll be no scraps of you.” I pointed sharply pressing my pointer finger against his scaly chest hidden beneath the holographic disguise making sure he could feel the sharp tip of my claw. I showed I meant business by saying his name, a great insult to the Error kind.

I hissed and trilled at him swearing in Tidral while he snarled and growled baring his teeth in a sign of cursing.

Dib was the one to break the cursing, “Wait you both have the same name and why is your species called Error? You know like a Error one o one?” 

 

The Error sat back as I did speaking up before me, “The galaxy is infinite do not expect there to be only one in the galaxies named (Y/n). The Error empire is a fine and mighty race and existed long before your inferior race could gain the tongue of language.” His voice guttered with a sharp tone gravely and harsh. Error’s always sat with pride in their Empire more than any DuerDuer or Irken.

 

Dib crossed his arms on the table, “Yeah but isn’t (Y/n) a female’s name?” The Error snarled at him cussing by baring his teeth. 

“Gender bias of names are incompetent, a name is a name, a title is what is most important. I am Error of Termallow, (Y/n) Specialized Captain of the Utharis.” That was interesting to hear.

“Specialized Captain, What is the Utharis doing so far from its borders? I’ve learned in my years of metamorphosis that the Utharis stayed clear of any non Error Empire borders.” I tapped the table passing the badge back finally. 

The Captain gave my a worn expression glancing to the side, shame. “There was a signal not afar we left to investigate and it was a trap set by resistance. Utharis crew did not survive, neither did Second Hand.” I frowned lowering my head in respect.

“My.. my sincere apologizes to the death of the Utharis Specialized Captain.” 

 

He gave me a quick sharp nod but noticed Gaz’s staring seeming to try and ignore it, “Tidral, it rests in the past as it is now, but in present time I require your assistance and by the Alliance-“

“-I must be required no matter what state in must help and give out my assistance to any Error in need.” I finished, I sighed contemplating the idea, “My base is not too far from here Specialized Captain, but due to some circumstances as of educational purpose the two humans must be required to come with.” 

The Error glared lip twitching before groaning and bringing a hand on his face, “Fine fine the humans will come with, I don’t know why you want inferior creatures to happen upon inside of your base during a mission.” 

I smirked with a snide reply, “Exactly, it is my mission and I wish for humans inside my base.” 

 

 

 

We had as humans call it, bunked the rest of the day’s classes and made our way to my base a ordinary looking household, “This is your base?” Gaz sounded rather unimpressed once inside, it looked boring and dull with grey white creamy hues painted on the walls, I flipped the switch bringing the dim lights on. 

I smirked glancing at Gaz, “This is only the disguise Gaz human.” I motioned them to follow quickly towards a simple rug on the floor behind the couch in he lounge room, “In here.” 

I lifted the rug tossing it aside revealing the hatch into my base which opened quickly, “Come on inside and quickly.” dim blue lights flickered to life leading down the tunnel deep into my base lighting beneath the lift rising quickly to meet us.

As the elevator reached I stepped into the platform with the Error, Gaz quickly stepped on standing next to the Error while Dib hesitated slightly whilst stepping on. The elevator moved as soon as we were all on dropping quickly the hatch snapping shut, “I must warn you humans, it is extremely humid inside of my base for the sake of my breathing and skin.” 

Dib gave me a look, “My species is semi-aquatic Dib, I may not look like it but I’m an extremely expert swimmer.” I smiled wide pleased and purring hearing him gasp staring forward at my base, it was slightly impressive it’s size was that of a small town open wide with building areas and a artificial garden filled with edibles.

“At least your base isn’t a labyrinth.” Gaz grumbled glancing at me, I only huffed. The elevator stopping at the ground floor letting us continue inside.

“Specialized Captain, the tech required is within the Archives you have my permission to enter there, the human Dib and I have other matters to attend to.” I grabbed Dib’s hand tugging him to follow me he let out a annoyed sound with gestures of confusion as I dragged him along to the nesting chamber.

“Okay okay hold up for a minute (Y/n), what important matters are we attending?” Dib glared at me trying to hold his ground I merely lowered my antenna looking up at him.

“We are visiting the nesting chambers Dib, I have to check on our nymphs whether their growth is affected by human genetics. I must prevent any case of deformities.” I tugged his hand pulling him to follow.

I could quite tell Dib wasn’t pleased with my answer, “What do you mean our nymphs?!” I trilled glancing at him over my shoulder as we neared the nesting chamber the corridors becoming darker, I could see Dib narrowing his eyes struggling to see.

“Dib.. I am pregnant with your Nymphs, our offspring. I merely wish to check on them and have your in my presence as I lay them for emotional support during this time.” I explained quietly lowering my voice, the matter of subject with nymphs are preferred to be talked about in a extremely private chamber, nymphs as by experience of working in the nurseries before becoming a observer I knew they were difficult and losses in the nurseries were usually rare but not uncommon their fragile soft shelled and weak and needed much fully time attention and care I was promoted to a higher job due to my proper intensive care while in the nursery.

Dib physically paled and immediately I perked up pausing just by the doors grabbing both of his hands, “Dib are you okay? A physical sign of paleness is due to blood loss, lack of hydration or emotional traumatic shock.” I motioned him to quickly move inside the chamber to sit down, the doors quickly opening with ease and silence, “Which one are you experiencing currently Dib?” I moved him to the wall where he slid against it sitting down pressing his hands against his face, his chest moving quickly in short breaths.

“I’m too young to be a dad.” Dib whimpered, I frowned, my antenna twitch as I sat in front of him pressing my hand against his forehead, my other hand on his knee.

I began to coo lowly, leaning forward removing my hand from his forehead gripping his wrists lightly and moving them away from his face, his pupils were dilated I closed my eyes lightly pressing my forehead against his my antennas raise forward I could feel his hair against them as they lightly moved and twitched, “Dib, your experiencing an anxiety attack. I want you to breath with me slowly in and out, I know this may be terrifying for you and I apologies for not foreseeing how a human would react to knowing they are going to become a parental unit of a family. I want you to know you are not alone Dib, I am dedicated to raising and looking after our family. You may know me only within few weeks but I’ve already seen and have the knowledge of your entire lifetime.” I whispered and continued to coo.

I was using a simple practice of coo’s as mother would use on their nymphs to calm them. I felt Dib grip my hand tightly, “Y-you.” He took a breath and I waited patiently, “I really need to teach you to be a bit more subtle and l-less blunt.” He chuckled with shaken breaths I smiled opening my eyes to see the colour returned to his skin, pupils normal and breathing natural.

“You’ll have much time to teach me as I will to you my Dib.” I purred pulling back slowly, “Would you.. still wish to see them?” I hesitated and eyes him closely to make sure he didn’t go into panic, but was relieved as he nodded pushing himself up from the wall as I stood up following.

“This way Dib, the machine is fairly close and you may ask may questions as you wish, I’d be glad to help you understand us in any way.” I gently took his hand this time walking by his side rather than upfront, leading him to the middle I noticed how the nests immediately grabbed his attention.

“Is that.. flesh and I have to ask why do you behave like you know this all too well.” My antennas pressed flat against my head as the machine necessary for a scan of what’s going on inside lowered from the rooftops, other cylinder machines with dim blue bulbs moved back and forth prodding at the pulsating nests.

“It is rather not flesh or a meat substances, think of it as a colony of spindle webs almost like tissue, the best way to described it to you for me is to imagine the human female womb the nests are there to hold the eggs and feed them nutrients, proteins and minerals till they reach their hatching stage whilst in their final stages.” I sighed gripping the handles of the machine releasing Dib’s hand, “Before I was an Observer I worked as at the major nursery, I am skilled in looking after nymphs keeping them alive throughout their stages till they reach metamorphosis. There were only very little cases with me were nymphs did not make it, it’s unfortunately common for nymphs to pass at young ages due to fragility.” I noticed Dib’s expression sorrow, “I want you to be.. prepared, I know I know little of human families currently but I wish for you to be prepared if some if not nearly all of our nymphs to do not survive.” My voice cracked slightly as a cold tremble ran through my body, interbreeding could have the possibility of lowering the chances of survival for our nymphs or extremely rare a one in octillion chance it could possibly increase the nymphs survival rate. 

I typed in the code and the machine lurched forward resting on top of my egg sac the screen brightened easily showing the clear image inside I glanced over it checking holding it so as Dib stood next to me could see it, all the eggs seemed to be fine, “That’s incredible, the fetus developed so fast.” I heard him whisper under his breath speaking his thoughts aloud I glanced at him.

“The egg development will be fast, it takes a week for the fetus to develop, by the second week the head will be formed so will the body, by the third week I will lay the eggs and I wish for you to be there for me Dib. Egg laying takes a mere entire day to fill at least three nests.” 

I held my breath as I felt Dib’s hand on my egg sac gently rubbing against the exoskeleton shell on top, “What week are you on now?” 

“W-Week two h-halfway there.” I stuttered my face felt warm as I leaned against him pressing myself against his chest as we both stared at the screen of all the amber shelled eggs tiny little twitching forms inside of each of them a little tiny life formed so quickly.. which possibly could be ended even quicker.

 

I only hope I do not put Dib through emotional trauma, he seems to be just as fragile as a nymph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there I hope you enjoyed this new chapter a nice good long one and some new stuff about Tidral. 
> 
> Also if anyone is curious to how exactly the Tidral look like you can contact my Discord and send me a message saying you read Dib and Alien’s crazy adventures and wish to see how a Tidral looks like, also if you are even more curious so to see how the Error looks like.
> 
> My Discord is: Kayla I.G.H #3912
> 
>  
> 
> I will hopefully be making a Discord group soon just for the Crazy Adventures series.


	3. •Mothership•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A song to listen to. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cr9V5fyGLks 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Join The Discord today! Keep up to date with chapters and new stories- make new friends in a judgement free place for all fandom lovers, share Oc’s and ideas, roleplay with multiple people. 
> 
> Discord Server: https://discord.gg/2fXdWPh

I heard Dib before I felt him, his arms wound around my waist and I felt his stubble against my shoulder, his warm breath tickling my slimy skin beneath the hologram.

My antennas rose beneath the hologram and tI paused my current objective on observing the earthen insects that fluttered around in the human park, especially the important endangered one known as the bee, “What is it that you wish for Dib?” 

 

Dib immediately let go, lifting his hands up feigning surrender, “What can’t a guy love his really pretty alien girlfriend?” He gave a nervous smile- which I found dashing- of course he was still going on about it.

 

I scowled narrowing my eyes at him, “Dib.” 

 

Dib sighed and nodded adjusting his glasses as he shrugged, “Come on (Y/n), please? I mean you can’t expect to just tell me you’ve got a massive mothership spaceship up out there in space orbiting Mars and think I- ‘a paranormal investigator’- wouldn’t want to go and see it.” 

I closed the program of the report I was working on my arm bracelet’s screen, “Dib, you do realize that’d be a dangerous risk to take- yes I could put the ambassador marking on your shoulder yes it could maybe work- but there still are the high risk you are taking! There are Tidral Knights aboard Motherships- large infantry units and AIRA’s.” I frowned crossing my arms facing him entirely, “Dib I do not wish to lose my mate so soon.” 

 

Dib reaches behind his neck, ruffling his hair as he sighed, “(Y/n) I really feel like I don’t want to miss this opportunity- plus I’ll be extra cautious!” 

I grumbled rubbing my chin in thought and begrudgingly I gave my answer, “Fine- fine Dib mate fine- but you must promise to stay close to my side at all times, if I even get the slightest scent of danger we leave. Understood?” 

Dib’s eyes seemed to sparkle a smile on his lips and squeaked as his arms went around me in a human hug and lifted me, “Yes! Finally! Thank you thank you!” He cheered victoriously after but only four days of trying to change my mind I gave in, he tried to wear me down and in the end it worked.

“First Dib, I must apply the marking on your shoulder, now come let’s go to my base.” 

 

 

 

 

Of course I didn’t say whether it would be painless or not, but Dib was both incomprehensibly anxious and excited as I brought the small device from the containment unit fiddling with the nobs and changing between markings, “How long is this going to take.” 

 

“A while.” I hummed silently cheering as I found the symbol of Ambassador.

Dib has shrugged his coat off lifting the sleeve of his shirt on the right side, I chuckled, “First lesson Dib, you are not female, the marking goes on your left shoulder unless you wish to be... ‘thoroughly’ investigated by male Tidral.” 

I loved my mate’s reaction as his cheeks flushed a red colour and he looked sheepish, “Uh-Uh right okay.” He shifted awkwardly lifting the sleeve of his shirt on the left side, I brought up the device, that of which looks just like an ordinary armband hologram, I snapped it around his shoulder and tapped the screen- it pinged in response and immediately began working away with creating the marking.

“Uh, is it supposed to feel weird like that- it’s really tingling like- like static.” Dib cringed shifting his arm uncomfortably as I nodded.

“Yes it is, the M-Kr device does not leave Ink dots like your primitive devices, rather it changes the pigment colour of your skin by accessing the deoxyribonucleic acid on a micro scale.” I turned to the side to prepare my ship but Dib stopped me.

 

“Hey you mentioned something around different markings right? What does yours mean and how many are there?” His enquiry was that of natural human curiosities, something I love about his species.

 

I glanced at my own marking on my right shoulder, it’s black ink prominent against my purple skin, “It is the observer symbol, I am currently placing the Ambassador symbol on your shoulder. Well from memory of those I’ve seen in my metamorphosis years I’ve seen over thirteen symbols.” I faced the console, the screen brightened as I selected for ship preparations, “There’s citizen, Ambassador, refugee soldier, Knight, Nursery, Medic, Tech, Queen, King, Historian, Observer and Worker.” I paused glancing over my shoulder, “Any other questions before I debrief you?” 

Dib glanced up at me giving a small smile, a tingling feeling ran through my body making my antennas twitch, “Only two more question. How do you exactly eat everything and what is an AIRA?” 

I initiated my ship’s preparations and approached Dib gently taking his hands, “Our species evolved to thrive upon waste materials and harsh environments-“ I opened my mouth showing him my teeth.

Dib leaned in closer pulling his hand from mine, I could feel him prodding at my teeth, “Huh, they really are-“ he swore pulling his hand back and gripping it I closed my mouth seeing droplets of blood on his index finger.

I guffawed and Dib looked at me aghast, “Hey!” He whined his cheeks reddened as he became flustered and agitated.

“No no, it’s fine- I just find it hilarious my Dib you’d be so eager to poke around in a mouth filled with sharp teeth meant to tear through metals.” I muffled my laughter, “At least you know not to stick your genital into my mouth.” Dib visibly paled.

“Yeah I don’t want you giving me a blowjob anytime soon- maybe a never- I don’t have that much of a deathwish.” I chuckled smiling pleasantly.

However, “Are you sure? Wouldn’t you be curious how it would feel while knowing my throat is toothed as well with hard molars?” Dib’s mouth was agape as I opened my mouth he eagerly moved to get a better look to see, now this was something I personally love about Dib what made him so special, even if he were to become injured he would come back and try again.

Once Dib retracted away I closed my mouth trilling as the M-Kr flashed and beeped, I moved to pull the device off, “So then- what is an AIRA.” 

I glanced at him for a moment, my antenna twitching, “AIRA, Artificial Intelligence Recon Attributer. We use them in wars, they are equipped with powerful defensive equipment and are able to acquire data on hostiles to assist.” 

 

Dib let it a quiet ‘huh’ as I turned around putting the M-Kr away amongst the other clutter, “Let’s get inside of my craft, I’ll debrief you as we travel to the Mothership.” 

I snickered upon seeing Dib’s expression as he excitedly threw on his coat, “I’m ready for this! I’ll finally get to the see the stars up close.” 

 

 

Seeing Dib’s expression of being in space left a warm fuzzy feeling within my chest, his absolute joy as he pressed his face against the thick enameled glass gazing at the shining stars, “So radiation can’t penetrate the hull? That’s incredible!” 

I clicked in my own language placing my ship into auto, “No, it well more of converts the radioactive energies into a force of sorts- excuse me I’m just not that great in NightShade studies.” I moved to stand beside him leaning into his side chittering quietly as his arm wound around my waist.

“NightShade?” He enquired glancing at me curiously.

I nodded, “Uh- yes, NightShade, I think it’s what you humans call... souls? The radioactive energies overtime if traversing increase lifespan it’s this- conversion that happens within the engines of our ships. Unfortunately I do not not much of these studies I never bothered with it as I were more interested in studying biology and nursing.” I purred as his hand wandered moving to my head and gently rubbing the base of my antenna.

 

Dib has a surprised expression, “You believe in souls?.” 

I huffed, “NightShade, the lesser of the greater of the mythical NightFall.” I clicked once more and nuzzled into his side, “The studies usually hurts my head, I can’t get a wrap around it and how it works.” 

 

A quiet ‘huh’ came from him, “But, you learn things instantaneously isn’t that what you said? Like how you learnt our language so fast just by hearing someone say a few words and you knew the whole alphabet.” I glanced up at Dib studying his expressive thinking face rubbing the stubble in his chin as he stared out into space, “Is it really that difficult?”

 

My cheeks warmed, “Well-“ I clicked and trilled, “I’m just rather too old to learn newest knowledge like this so quickly- I’m already at peak age of eight hundred and sixty nine years old.” 

“What!” Dib shrilled I flinched away grasping my antenna hissing at the loud pitch he released, “You’re eight hundred and sixty nine years old!” Dib was now facing me mouth agape like a earthen fish.

I nodded rubbing my antenna his expression quickly turned with guilt, “O-Oh shit I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have yelled.” His arms went around me gently grasping my antenna and soothing them with a gentle kiss I flushed, “I didn’t realize your antennas were sensitive to sound.” 

I moved rubbing the back of my neck, “Our antennae are in general sensitive organs to everything, smell, sound and touch.” 

Suddenly Dib has a suggestive look, “Sensitive to touch hey?” I chuffed and looked to the side antennas dropping flat against my scalp as I became flustered. However I began to purr and trill as he placed a soft kiss on my neck chuckling as I shivered from the ticklish feeling of his stubble against my shoulder, I chittered as his kisses slowly went up to my antenna and I gasped, slowly closing my eyes as he gently pressed a kiss to my antenna, a shiver running through my body as he pressed his tongue against the appendage slowly running it up to the kink in it. I was sinking into the idea of riding him before I was thrown out of my stupor by the ship’s alarm system, I pulled myself from Dib adjusting my tunic flustered.

“What’s that?!” Dib sounded alarmed by the sudden disturbance I approached the front deck of the ship pulling up control.

“Nothing to be alarmed of Dib, it is just the Mothership establishing contact.” I glanced at him and gave him a reassuring trill.

“Now boarding Mothership. Welcome aboard Observer two three two and Ambassador Dib.” 

Dib gawked at me before staring flabbergasted as he approached the front deck staring at the screen, the Mothership was no doubt massive and well equipped for combat with rather well sized planetary bombardment canons, “It knows me?” 

I felt chuffed, “The marking on your shoulder defines who you are by name, number and job, however since you are an ambassador you have no number.” I glanced to the side at Dib.

He was rubbing his shoulder before tugging on the sleeves of his black tailcoat, “So what ‘do’ the numbers mean then?” 

I paused for a moment tilting my head to the side watching the statistics as the spaceship docked itself, “I am number two three two, the two hundredth and thirty second observer.” He gaped at me for a moment, “Yes there are that many observers, we aren’t only located in this universe system however, we’ve been to others and have originated from the universe Inter Galactic Horizon.” My antenna perked up as I heard the ship’s side door open and the chittering of my native tongue I spoke up loud and clearly as I grasp Dib’s hand and began dragging him to the entrance to get into the mothership, «No need for militants! The species aboard with me is a ambassador for the humans.» I clicked and hissed ignoring Dib’s confused expression.

 

Although his confusion turned to awe at the rather small male soldiers, “Wow they’re smaller than I was expecting-“ I nudge his side glaring at him.

«Rather insulting.» 

«This is an ambassador?»

«Small?»

«He has a big head. Are they all so deformed?»

 

I hissed loud and aggressively towards the military they all jumped back flashing their wings and hissing at me in return, I ignored them as they did routine of searching my ship, I dragged Dib out into the mothership and I felt his grip tighten, “That was hot.” He whispered to me, I noted the warmth on his cheeks.

I shivered, “Come now, we can’t speak of this out in the open. After we speak to general Karakala we can go to my private quarters.” My antenna twitch as I heard some of the chittering of nearby Tidral- some females- Technicians passed by quickly with some males hitching rides on their abdominal sacs, then I saw my egg-mate, «Dolmina?» My antenna’s rose up as the female paused her medical work on another female who had a gash on her arm.

 

The female medic looked up and I released Dib’s hand, she squealed in excitement upon realizing it was I her old egg-mate, «(Y/n)!» Dolmina rushed up to me dropping her tools to embrace me, her antennas tips lightly tapped against me her arms wound around my shoulders, tightly clinging.

 

My antennas tapped along her as well as I took in her new scent of cleanliness the fresh smell of sanitized materials, «I didn’t know you had joined the Mothership that was monitoring me on Earth.» I clicked and trilled as she pulled back.

Dolmina guffawed, «I didn’t know you were the Observer we were looking out for- either way I’m glad you’ve come for a visit aboard the Mothership.» she paused for a moment with a concerned expression shaking her head, «Is that- eh uh- earth’s ambassador?» she pointed past me and I glanced over my shoulder at Dib to which I held back my expression of horror.

 

This is exactly why I briefed him to make sure the marking on his shoulder was visible...

 

Dib was getting humped on the leg by a male and a couple of other males were clinging to his back curiously fluttering their wings to examine him or either in frustration from the lack of movement, Dib had a clear look of horror on his face, “H-Help?!” He managed to squeak out, his cheeks flushing a red hue.

I quickly dashed towards him hissing aggressively with my antennas lowered, the males all bursted away with immense speed their wings buzzing loudly as they leaped off of Dib- although I had to snap at the male that was humping his leg. I moved to quickly check on Dib gently grasping his sides with a look of concern, “Dib are you alright-“ «-Gah! For Olkahamahia’s sake-» I cursed, “-I told you to make sure your marking is visible, they believed you were a female and wanted to hitch a ride- others however...” I glared at the male who stood nearby who was previously humping my mates leg. 

Dib quickly shrugged off his black coat with a flustered expression revealing the ambassador marking on his left shoulder the males around who had previous interest immediately looked away disinterested with an immediate reaction of ignoring him entirely altogether, “I-I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting them to move so quickly once you weren’t with me.” He stuttered rubbing his shoulder as he moved to tuck his coat underneath his arm.

 

Dib was currently jumpy as he flinched back when Dolmina held her hand out towards him, «My name is Dolmina.» she clicked and chirred, Dib hesitated until I gave him a look and he shook her hand.

 

“I’m Dib.” He smiled unsurely ,and I chuffed.

“Dib, this is my egg-mate Dolmina, she and I hatched together in the same batch of eggs under the care of Nurser Gala.” Dib quirked a brow about to enquire something.

 

“So you’re the ambassador for earth? You are a lot skinnier than most of the humans we have seen in the reports. Do you suffer a malnutrition trait?” Dolmina tilted her head in confusion when Dib gawked at her, “Does he do that a lot?” 

I guffawed, “Sometimes- he still finds us just as intriguing as I find him!” 

Dib adjusted his glasses leaning forward with a look of intrigue and awe, “Your kind really ‘does’ learn fast- that was instantaneous, you knew what to say in English so fast.” Dolmina chittered bouncing the heel of her feet tilting her head.

“Of course, our functionality runs at over two hundred percent more than the average life form in the universe, from what I understand you humans run at a capacity of five percent? I must say now ‘that’ is an impressive feat for any species.” She narrowed her eyes for a moment, “Say did you-“ she was cut off curtly as a female Tidral shrieked for assistance somewhere as a loud shuddering bang of an engine backfired on one of the fighter jets a horrible plume of burnt musk in the air I cringed remembering my first time being scorched by a fighter jets flames, Dolmina trilled and rushed off waving a curt goodbye to assist.

I quickly grabbed Dib’s hand dragging him along almost making him trip in my haste, “Come on Dib mate, the smell isn’t really tasteful- either way General Karakala was left waiting long enough!” It was all but only a quick jog away to the cockpit of the Mothership where all the controls where laid out, however I wasn’t excepting to see a Error General alongside General Karakala-

 

“Generals.” I stuttered to complete halt Dib almost tripped on both of his feet, I gave a slight bow to them both, trilling quietly, Karakala gave a nod and the Error General grunted whilst giving me a curt glance. It looked to be at least their conversation had just ended, the Error General gave a nod to Karakala before leaving the cockpit giving me and Dib a low guttural growl as a warning.

I looked back to Karakala he waved his hand stopping me, «No need Observer two three two. Just show the ambassador to his quarters and you many return to yours.» I paused before nodding.

 

«Of course General Kalakara.» I turned around motioning Dib to follow quickly.

 

“What was that?” Dib whispered to me with an expression of concern, the metal halls were silent for once it was just me and him approaching the quarters.

 

I chirred for a moment in my own thoughts, “For once I’m not sure- but do not concern, perhaps the generals were just chatting of the borders and expansion plans.” Of course it was a concern, two generals in one room, and a Error and Tidral General at the same time was of great concern. Something serious must have happened- far aside from Specialized Captains crash on Earth there was something else major going on somewhere, perhaps a battle? I shivered at the thought of... ‘them’ the name that we must never speak of, as it was a curse on anyone, I paused by the door with twenty on it a large ‘O’ beneath the numbers, “This is our room.” 

The door shuddered open and I urged him to to go inside first before I entered, cautiously making sure no one else witnessed as I brought him inside, I closed the door behind us and a dim light flickered on with the serene blue hue of Sirica’s blue sun, “Whoa. You have a nice room.” Dib rubbed his chin itching his stubble as he hesitantly sat onto my bed whilst setting his coat on the metal desk beside it, he flinched in surprise as the bed wobbled like liquid, “Wait is this a water-“ I curtly interrupted him, having pressed my lips against his, I slid onto his lap as he fell back with his arms wound around my waist and I eagerly pressed my groin against his, a groan leaving his lips amongst the passionate sloppy kissing.

“Is your sexual organ ready to penetra-“ 

“Yes.” Dib hissed out, he was already clasping at the belt buckle of his pants hurriedly unbuckling it and shifting beneath me to pull it off, I sat up more and pulling the front of my pearl white tunic up, gasping as he gripped my thigh moving his hand up to my corias, he pushed his thumb inside while he struggled to pull his boxers down over off of his boner. I moaned trembling and my antennas drooped back as he teased my entrance.

I bared my teeth in mild frustration as he stopped his teasing, “Just-“ I hissed, swatting his hand he looked aback at my reaction and I tore his boxers entirely shredding it to disuse. His hands were shaky trying to settle on my hips but I already adjusted myself above him and settled down onto his penis, hissing and closing my eyes tightly as the head penetrated my corias slowly before I continued to settle down and seat myself fully on his lap. A wet squelching was the only sound that went along with our panting of our heaving chests, the blissful wetness and the lewd sounds of our connection as his shaft deliciously rubbed against my walls once more, “O-Oh Dib.” I moaned and then squealed as I fully settled onto his lap.

Dib drew a shaky breath, his fingers digging into my hips as his penis became lodged deeply inside of my throbbing corias, “It’s been so long- I forgot how alien this feels.” I choked back a laugh at that.

 

“I am an alien to you humans after all Dib.” I purred, shifting my hips and started a seesawing motion, grinding back and forth, I could feel some of the lubrications that my corias continuously produced begin to spill onto Dib’s groin, the fluid helping produce more lewd sounds as our skins collided together with loud lewd slap as I rode him with ease, “A-Although I must admit- I have missed this, your teases while aboard my ship left me flustered, Dolmina c-could’ve smelt my arousal and your scent on me she could’ve- could’ve reported the situation.” I squealed suddenly as Dib suddenly thrusted aggressively upwards, his penis’ head grazing my cervix. I was sure he had bruised it now.

“S-Stop talking about that and focus on me (y/n). Focus on us f-fucking.” He groaned as he spoke so lewdly, having only one hand now gripping my hip whilst the other helped him gain leverage he was now eagerly thrusting upward into me forcing me into a frenzied bouncing on his lap in uneven sloppily timed thrusting, I only realized in the drowsy, lust driven haze that I could feel his earthly heartbeat from his penis inside of me that was thrusting so vigorously with eager abandon.

I whined and moaned as I could feel his penis becoming engorged, he was getting close and quickly, something I’ve become accustomed to of his human body and limitations, he could never last long. Especially when he was so eager to penetrate and have sex, something I remember him calling a quickie.

I squealed as Dib panted, huffed and let out hushed moans, he began to bounce me on his lap with more vigor or what I suspected as the last of his energy before he let out a drawled groan of my name, “(Y/n).” He sheathed his penis deep inside of me hips high in the air with me clinging on top, his penis throbbed as my corias tightened around it and then I felt it his climax, the heavy pulse and throb before I felt pooling warmth, ropes upon ropes of warm semen being pumped into my corias most likely staining my already fertilized cervix once more with a white salty coat. I cringed only internally at the thought of the salty flavor and odd texture when I had previously tried tasting it after he had pulled out. 

I dug my talons into his abdomen and he hissed glancing up at me with fogged glasses and ruffled hair that stuck to his sweaty skin in such a mess, “D-Didn’t climax?” I shook my head leg twitching as I teetered on the edge of it. I bit my lip closing my eyes expectingly as I felt his hand return to my thigh, following with feathery touches as he moved it to my corias and began to lightly brush the sensitive folds I trembled and whined in a high pitch before gasping.

“D-Dib!” I rasped out as he thrusted up into me once more, a quite loud lewd sloshing sounded as his trapped fluids sloshed around inside. I keeled forward onto him as I hit my fast climax, his sweaty arm wound around my waist and I shivered, trying to spread my legs further to accept him, I purred deeply, “These quickies- they never fail to impress me.” I purred and trilled gently lapping my segmented tongue against his jaw.

Dib chuckled tiredly, perhaps ticklish, “Good, cause if they do fail then I know I’ve failed you.” He kisses my antennae catching me off guard and becoming flustered by the action, “Know that I’ll never fail you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter- but more importantly I want to give major thanks to my new editor! If it weren’t for her this chapter probably would be as much as a mess as I am :D after all I always seem to be writing chapters at 12:00am to 2:00am-
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Do consider trying to join the discord, a judgement free place of multiple fandoms- you’ll also get to see how Tidral look or see my random spews of ideas and early reports of new x reader’s and oneshots! Don’t miss out on the opportunity to become a crew member of the Bane of Nebula a upcoming mega-roleplay turned to IZ fanfiction!


End file.
